This invention relates generally to cabinets housing electrical equipment having multiple cables extending between groups of such cabinets and more particularly to means for movably supporting each of the cabinets enabling the cabinets to be moved without interfering with the cables extending between the other cabinets in the group.
In assembling modules of a computer system, each module is mounted within a cabinet which is then positioned in a side-by-side relationship with other cabinets housing similar computer modules. Each module is interconnected by cables which extend between each of the cabinets. When cabinets are assembled in this manner, prior computer systems have located the cables along the bottom of the cabinets. Such systems have had cabinets constructed to include a front panel or door, mounted so that it may be opened or removed from the cabinet structure for gaining access to the electrical equipment within the cabinet to repair such equipment. Where the electrical equipment mounted within the cabinets necessitates access to the cabinet from the side of the cabinet, cabinets have been constructed with rollers allowing the cabinet to be removed from the assembly. It has been found that in removing the cabinets under these conditions, cables which are located adjacent the cabinet being removed have become entangled with the rollers of the cabinet being moved resulting in damage to the cables and the loss of electrical signals in the cables. In order to overcome this problem, there has been developed complex structures to support cables in such situations. Thus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,326, issued to R. E. Bonin et al. on Aug. 8, 1967, hinged frame members are employed which may be moved without moving the cables supported thereon. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,918, issued to J. E. Gass on Jan. 27, 1948 a movable support member supporting the cables is supplied allowing the cables to be moved in conjunction with the cabinet.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide a support apparatus for a cabinet or other type of housing member which allows the cabinets containing electrical equipment to be moved without entangling the cables interconnecting other cabinets containing electrical equipment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a support structure for a cabinet containing electrical equipment which enables the cabinet to be removed from an assembly of such cabinets mounted in a side-by-side relationship without damaging the electrical cables interconnecting the remaining cabinets.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cabinet support structure which is simple in construction and low in cost.